


Take-out, please

by SeeDe



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Cannon Typical Violence, Could be playing after MKD, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, M/M, but never boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: "I see his eyes staring back at me, how the hatred burned in them."Koller sat on Jensens couch hugging his legs and hiding in them. Adam sat back down next to him with some fresh brewed tea. He had to search for it in the kitchen. Tea never came near his cup, he lived on coffee and whiskey alone, but it seemed counterproductive for something like this."He just took the knife and…Fuck man. If you hadn't been there…""If not for me, you probably wouldn't have been there.""Don't think so, love chinese takeout."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Koller \~~/  
> No worries happy ending like always.  
> Same for the mistake that maybe in there.  
> No beta, no disclaim of the characters  
> All your Eidos

 

  
"I see his eyes staring back at me, how the hatred burned in them."

  
Koller sat on Jensens couch hugging his legs and hiding in them. Adam sat back down next to him with some fresh brewed tea. He had to search for it in the kitchen. Tea never came near his cup, he lived on coffee and whiskey alone, but it seemed inappropriate this time. Koller didn't showed it too much but he was on edge with his nerves.  
"He just took the knife and…"  
"It was self-defense. Even if they wanted to arrests us, they had no motives to do so. With the CCTV records we have sufficient proof and Interpol will make sure that it won't vanish."

  
"Fuck man. If you hadn't been there…"  
Jensen laid his arm around the mechanics shoulders and pressed him against his side. Václav took no time to hug him around the middle and hide in him.  
"If not for me, you probably wouldn't have been there."  
"Don't think so, love chinese takeout." At least he tried a small laugh that Jensn more felt than heard.  
"Who doesn't?"

  
Adam caressed the arm under his hand which Václav wasn't capable to feel, but the gesture was welcome as was Adams other hand which guided him to hide in the agents neck not his arm.  
"Take some time, everthing will be well again. Terrorists deserves what we gave them and nothing else."  
Koller gave no answer and Jensen took the silence to remember the events of the morning.

 

* * *

 

They slept in this morning after a long mission on Jensens behalf and a waiting Koller in his apartment who repaired augmentations all night. So they decided to skip breakfast and get early lunch instead. The agent Jensen was, never had any fresh food in his fridge and Koller preferred takeout anyway. They decided for the chinese place.

  
The line to the counter was unusually long this day. It was close to lunchtime and the crowd murmured about the time. Koller wore a jacket with the arms still intact, not too punk style and a hood over his head. Himself, he wore his black coat that hid his Augs, except for his glasses. Nonetheless this guy attacked Koller first.

  
They were whispering to each other for their order when he walked up on them from the front of the line. In the crowded restaurant he somehow managed to get one of the big knives out of the kitchen. Adam cursed himself for not noticing earlier. He came with a roar out of the line and Jensen had just enough time to shove Koller out of the way preventing the blade from sinking in the younger one's back. The attacker slid in his coat and stopped when he hit his augmented arm.

  
Another man rushed to them and the majority of the costumers tried to flee. The one grabbed the smaller mechanic right in front of him and send him flying against the solid counter, with a groan Koller slid on the ground, a fine red line appearing out of his hair. Adam fought the one with the knive off but catched glances of the other stepping closer to Koller again. Leaning over the counter, he found a second knive and came back to standing.  
Václav jerked awake and while he stumbled back to his feet he grabbed his predator and throwed him over head in the kitchen.

His face in shock as he slid back down. 'Didn't knew about the power behind his augmented arms' Adam had thought and knocked his one out cold with a precised punch to the head as he was looking after the second attacker.  
Noises of falling pots could be heard and the guy stormed out again, his head red from anger.  
Koller shielded himself from the half- hearted thrown kitchen utensils, but when a shot ringed in both their ears, Jensen jumped to cover dragging the smaller one with him. 'Want to make this a shootout? No problem.' screamed his mind and he took his gun out of his holster. Clearly, this guy never had a real shooting in his life.

Not a single bullet hit even near their heads. Adam found a mirror on the wall and saw that he didn't even came out of cover to shoot he was hiding like a coward and just pointed blind into the room.  
The agent stepped out of his cover, out of reach for Koller who tried to tear him back and waited.

  
The men peaked over the counter, in this second Adam shot at his hand. A loud clatter ,surly the weapon that fell to the ground and cursing mixed with hissing from pain.  
Sirens came to a stop outside and the police rushed in the small restaurant. Putting on a pokerface, Koller and himself took out their papers and held them in the direction of the incoming officers, wordlessly. Weapons drawn, their lights were fixed on the two Augs on the ground.  
"Fucking monsters. Screwing trash to their body's and killen my baby girl!" screamed the man while he was handcuffed.

 

* * *

  
Adam came back from the memory and noticed Koller had fallen asleep. He stroked the wild hair that tickled his face and closed his eyes.


End file.
